


House of the Rising Sun

by PadBlack



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Anders' birthday and Mitchell is acting a bit weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of the Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bella for the beta and to mosslover because she thinks this is sad <3
> 
> I love the song 'House of the Rising Sun' (The Animals) and I always think of Mitchers when I listen to it - I have no idea why :) and now I've found finally a reason to use the title.

_**House of the Rising** _ _**Sun** _

 

Mitchell sat fidgety and nervous on the comfortable couch of the huge, luxurious room and forced himself to stay seated and not running up and down. His fingers played restlessly with a short-stalked dark-red rose. When the door finally opened he leapt to his feet and rushed forward to greet the entering person.

 

Anders wore his grey suit and a dark blue shirt. Mitchell swallowed hard at the sight. His Kiwi looked stunning as always.

 

The blond man greeted the Irishman with a crooked smile. “Hello Vlad,” he couldn't get any further because Mitchell had caught him in a tight embrace and stopped him from talking with a tender kiss.

 

When the vampire finally let Anders go the blond's facial expression was serious. “Mitchell? Everything all right?” he asked with a slight hint of concern in his voice.

 

“Yeah,” Mitchell managed to smile brightly. “Yes, I just missed you and I was afraid that you couldn't make it on time, that's all.”

 

Anders raised an eyebrow. “Well, we've seen each other only a few hours ago, did you forget? You woke me up with a remarkably blow job so I was late for work and had to face a scolding Dawn, not to mention that I finished work earlier because you wanted me to. Don't tell me you're getting Alzheimer's, Mitch?” he joked sardonically.

 

“Nah, I just wanted to see you and wish you a proper happy birthday, babe.”

 

Mitchell pulled Anders back into his arms and kissed him again, letting his mouth wander from the lips, along the clean-shaved jawline and down the neck. The blond man's pulse and breathing quickened immediately.

 

“Well, I won't complain about your greeting and the location and definitively not about where this is leading to, Vlad, but I thought we agreed about 'no presents',” Anders managed to say out of breath.

 

“Yes, you're right,” Mitchell sighed heavily but then smiled lovingly at his partner. “But I wanted to make this day special and I thought it would be nice to pamper you for just one day.” The vampire held out the rose to Anders and whispered, “Happy Birthday, love.”

 

Anders couldn't stop himself from smiling. “You are such a sappy vampire, you know.” But then he took the flower looked at it and said softly, “Thank you, John.”

 

 

 

Mitchell offered Anders a glass of champagne and their glasses chinked.

 

“So, you said no presents, huh?” Anders was sitting relaxed on the couch. “Pity, I thought you got me a new toy at least.”

 

Mitchell huffed and shook his head. “No. No toys today. You're buying already too many.”

 

“Did you bring at least some of the 'old ones'?”

 

“No, you have to make do with just me.”

 

Anders pouted.

 

“And I am going to worship you with my mouth, my tongue, my hands, my fingers, my body.” Mitchell knelt down between the blond's legs, his hazel eyes were fixed on the blond's face. He let his slender finger wander to the waistband of Anders' trousers, the fly button, the zip to open them slowly.

 

The Kiwi took a deep breath when Mitchell finally bent his head down. Anders closed his eyes in bliss and moaned softly because of the hot and wet sensation of the vampire's mouth on his now rock-hard cock.

 

 

 

Later, they were lying in a huge bathtub full of bubbles because of too much bath supplements Mitchell insisted on. Anders' back rested against the Irishman's chest who had his arms wrapped close around the Kiwi's body while peppering the other's neck and shoulder with feather-light kisses.

 

Anders was stroking Mitchell's arm idly when he asked softly, “What's wrong, John?”

 

The vampire stopped his ministrations but closed his arms even tighter around his partner. “Nothing,” he whispered.

 

“You can't lie to me, you know,” Anders said, matter-of-factly.

 

The vampire sighed. “I know, I-” he paused and took a deep breath. “Anders, there are days I just want to protect you from the world outside, from all the bad things going on, from your family, your clients, life itself. So I thought to make at least your birthday a special, safe day. I am sorry, if I overwhelmed you with this. You are right, when it comes to you, I am a sappy old vampire.” Mitchell sighed. “I promise, next year, I'll rent a whole sex shop so we can try everything that's out there.”

 

Anders snorted but then turned serious in a second. “Yeah, you really are a sentimental old vampire – but you are MY sentimental old vampire – and, and I thank you for the day and all of this and- just- I- I love you, John.”

 

“I love you, too, Anders.”

 

xXx

 

When Mitchell opened his eyes the other side of the bed was empty. He sighed then grabbed the abandoned and now cold and crumpled pillow and hugged it against his chest. He buried his nose into it inhaling the faint smell. A tear trickled down his cheek.

 

xXx

 

After a shower and some toast and tea he had ordered from room-service Mitchell made his way down to the reception to check-out.

 

He was greeted by a cheerful curvy black woman. “Mr. Mitchell, good to see you, sir. Did you enjoy your stay? Was everything in order?”

 

“Good morning, Melli, yes, thank you, everything was perfect, as always.”

 

“I am glad to hear that, sir. Would you like to make another appointment then?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“So, same time next year?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The woman was typing fast on the touch-screen and making some swift moves with her nimble fingers.

 

“All right, there you go. The honeymoon suite is booked for you on the 1th of December 2059.”

 

“Thank you Melli, see you next year.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Mitchell for choosing our service at the  _House of the Rising Sun_. Have a nice day, Sir.”

 

 

_**House Of The Rising Sun** _

_**-** Where your deepest and darkest desires come true -_

_You always wanted to spend time with a celebrity?   -_ _Having hot sex with a person inappropriate?   -_ _Cheating without fear of discovery or indiscretion?_

_You always wanted to meet a historical person?_

_A dear family member long diseased?_

 

_Everything is possible!   -_ _There are no limits._

 

_Choose from every scenario you can imagine – even from the ones you can't._

_Our database is filled with millions of genes and characteristics and our helpful staff is always happy to assist you to create your perfect companion. Or you can even bring your own sample of DNA._

_We stick by our obligation of secrecy._

_Price on request_

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story by watching the series 'Dollhouse' which I highly recommend. It's an amazing idea - but this 'Anders' isn't a 'Doll' or an 'Active'. This works a bit different - even if I don't know how :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
